Valeria Chovnik/Introduction
Introduction Valeria Chovnik is a current graduate of Hogwarts and a Gryffindor of the graduate class of 2025. Her full name is Valeria Charlotte Chovnik-Abott (feeble attempts from a half-blood father to not completely erase his involvement in her lineage) and she currently is something of a nomad and a vigilante, wandering to rundown and seedy areas in search of dragon eggs. She fancies herself a Valgilante, ''relocating eggs as to keep them away from dealers and move them to reserves. You can find her anywhere, anytime, anyplace, but she still refers to the foothills of the Carpathians and location of her family home as home base. This is also where her two dragons, Belozmiy and Chernozmiy, reside. She's fully come into her half-breed nature, now using her looks as something of a femme fatale when the situation is required. Having reconciled with her family, she still sometimes takes lessons from her mother on how to navigate social battles as she teaches her in turn dragonology. Appearance Currently Valeria is an adult woman, with shoulder length choppy hair, formerly almost red and blackish and now currently sun-bleached a ruddy bronzy color. It gives off the appearance she took a sword and chopped it off herself. She still has the same stormy grey eyes which give the distinct impression she finds something incredibly funny that you don't fully understand, and her skin is now slightly tanner in her worldly travels. Overall, however, she's gained an incredible array of scars all across her body. Most of these come from her dragons and her inability to cast (or desire to learn) healing spells, though the pale dots on her chin are a product of a cursed door that she kicked once and cast at another time. Notably, she has five mottled punctures on her left arm, from her grievous injury in the infamous dragon adventure, and in terms of visibility, she's got twin slashes on her jawline and up by her hairline. It managed to miss her beautiful Veela face. Speaking of which, Valeria is now an adult half-Veela and has a few unique attributes associated with it. She's incredibly beautiful, almost to an unearthly degree, and the best features people are attracted to manifest in ''her appearance, somehow. She wears a long trenchcoat which belonged to some long-dead WW1 aviator, and his flight goggles in turn. She wears a simple tank top and long pants underneath, in addition to long leather flight boots and her Gryffindor scarf as an ornament. First Year: Valeria Chovnik as a Gryffindor first year, was pretty obviously on the short side for her age— or in general, considering her classmates tower above her as she clocks in at hardly over four feet tall then and a strong 5'2 now. Val was unbothered by this, though she finds that her robes have a rather unfortunate habit of being chronically oversized, meaning they’ll constantly ball up around her heels. Height aside, if one were to describe her firstie self in a single word it would be cute, with large, blue-gray doe eyes and shoulder-length dark, almost ruddy black hair, almost creamy skin and delicate features, but if said individual is unfortunate enough to catch her in the Great Hall, be warned, as her face and robes are almost certainly marred with crumbs. It’s not something to be bothered by though, as undoubtedly she’s rocking the look. With a Veela mother, Val can make most anything look decent, questionable eating habits aside.Over the course of her first year, little change was made to her appearance. Not until she managed to slip past Professor Star's enchanted barbed wire fence did any significant change occur in the form of baldness, but that was short-lived and she, alongside the attendees of the unfortunate forest adventure, managed to scrounge up some hair-growth potion which both prevented House Point loss and any long-lived change. Mentally, she has more than a little unconscious resolve to let her formally shoulder-length hair grow out a little, as a gesture of appreciation for its existence. Second Year: Currently, she's still horrendously short, having gained a meager two inches over the course of the previous school year. Her hair is a little longer, but that probably comes from the fact that over the course of summer no one could hold her still long enough to cut it. Third/Fourth Year: Valeria continues to gain a steady two inches a year and finds her hair getting a little bit more raggedy. Nothing much changes appearance-wise here, either. Near the middle of her fourth year is when she gets her first dragon egg, and sometimes errant burns appear on her hands as she handles the piping hot shell. Fifth Year: Dragon girl is born. Valeria discovers many things here and her appearance changes as such. Long hair catches fire when a baby dragon sneezes, so off it is chopped! Hogwarts robes aren't fireproof, don't fit well, and aren't particularly fashionable. Her solution? Enchant an old aviator's trenchcoat with Calor Vade, and... never take it off. Her coat has long been a staple of her wardrobe since. It is also here where she ditched her Hogwarts garb, save for a Gryffindor scarf. She's still got house pride, and needs to show it, duh. ''A pair of flight goggles are around her neck constantly now, and she's adopted long aviator boots and up-to-knee leather guards, because she's got to complete the ''look. Sixth/Seventh Year and Beyond: Not much has changed beyond the arrival and gain of new scars. Gallery YR1Val.jpg|Valeria Chovnik in her first year; by Val YR2ValbyKay|Valeria Chovnik in her first/second year; by Jebediah Paulbush ColoredValbyAthalia.png|Valeria Chovnik in her second year; by the lovely Athalia Derwent ValbyBry.jpeg|A cute Valeria; by Bryony Lovell BunValbySunny.jpeg|Valeria's hair as styled by her Slytherin friend; by Sunny Nocturne Category:Tab View